SLUMBER PARTY
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: The sequel to TROUBLE IN SARASALAND. I don't own any of these characters EXCEPT SAPHIRE.
1. Chapter 1: INVENTATIONS

SLUMBER PARTY

CHAPTER 1: INVENTATIONS

**DAISY:**** Daddy I hope you didn't forget about my slumber party thats coming up. (Sitting down at the dinning table)**

**KING SARASA:**** I haven't forgot.**

**DAISY:**** I'm inviting all my friends, no boys aloud. (Gets up & walks out of the dinning room) I need to send out 6 inventation.**

**Azalea, Ella, Peach, Plum, Eclair, & Grace. (Walks into her bedroom & sits down to write out the inventations)**

**KING SARASA:**** (Walks into Daisy's room) So whose all coming to this slumber party? (Looks over Daisy's sholder)**

**DAISY:**** (Still writing) Azalea, Plum, Peach, Eclair, Ella, & Grace. Almost forgot since Rosalina already knows I won't have to send her an inventation.**

**KING SARASA:**** Ok. (Walks out of the room)**

**DAISY:**** Now I'm done . All I need is for some body to help me deliever them. (Thinking) I know who could help me. Luigi! (Rushes over to her phone)**

**LUIGI:**** (Phone ringing) OH! Its Daisy! (Opens up the phone) Hello.**

**DAISY:**** Oh, Luigi I need help. (Talking on the phone)**

**LUIGI:**** Are you in trouble?**

**DAISY:**** No. I need you to help me deliever my inventations for my slumber party. (Sits down on her bed talk on the phone) So would you help me?**

**LUIGI:**** Sure I would be glad to help you. **

**DAISY:**** I'll see you in a few minutes! (Hangs up the phone & runs down the stairs)**

**LUIGI:**** (Hangs up the phone)**

**DAISY:**** I'm almost there! (Running towards Mario & Luigi's house)**

**LUIGI:**** (Sees Daisy running) HI DAISY!!**

**DAISY:**** Hi LUIGI!! (Hugs him)**

**LUIGI:**** (Hugs back) Lets go deliever those inventations!**

**Luigi & Daisy set off to deliever the inventations to Daisy's friends.**

**DAISY:**** I see Azalea! (Rushes over)**

**AZALEA:**** Oh, hi Daisy! (Walks over to Daisy) How long has it been since we saw each other?**

**DAISY:**** 3 weeks, I think. Well heres that inventation for my slumber party. (Hands Azalea the inventation)**

**AZALEA:**** I can't wait for that slumber party next week! (Jumps up & down & hugs Daisy)**

**DAISY:**** (Waves good bye) See you next week for that whole entire week! (Turns around & walk off with Luigi)**

**LUIGI:**** So whose next? (Looks over at Daisy)**

**DAISY:**** Grace. Shes probably at the golf course in the Beanbean Kingdom.**

**So they set off for the Beanbean Kingdom to find Grace.**

**Many Minutes Later**

**LUIGI:**** I see Grace! (Pulls Daisy by the hand)**

**DAISY:**** HI GRACE!!! (Runs up to Grace)**

**GRACE:**** OH! Hi guys! So watcha doing?! (Leans on her golf club)**

**DAISY:**** I'm handing out inventations for my slumber party next week, it last the whole entire week. (Hands Grace a inventation)**

**GRACE:**** Don't worry Daisy I'll be there! (Puts on some pink lip stick) I can't wait! (Squeals with excitement)**

**DAISY:**** Bye! (walks off)**

**GRACE:**** Bye Daisy, bye Luigi!**

**LUIGI:**** Bye Grace! (Runs towards Daisy)**

**So Luigi & Daisy continue looking for Daisy's friends.**

**DAISY:**** (Sees Princess Eclair) Eclair!! (Runs over towards her)**

**ECLAIR:**** Daisy?! (Sits up from under the tree)**

**DAISY:**** (Hands Eclair an inventation) Its for a whole week.**

**ECLAIR:**** (Lays back down) I wouldn't miss it for anything!**

**LUIGI:**** Come Daisy, you'll see her for a whole week.**

**DAISY:**** Sorry Eclair, I guess I gotta go before he gets his underwear in a twist. (Walks off pulling Luigi behind her) How dare you rush me Luigi!**

**LUIGI:**** Sorry its just we got a lot more letters to deliever.**

**DAISY:**** (Scoffs) So!**

**LUIGI:**** Oh look theres Plum & Ella eating!**

**DAISY:**** (Runs over toward Plum & Ella) Hey guys! I just came to give you your inventations to my slumber party.**

**ELLA:**** Yay! I can't wait!**

**PLUM:**** OH!! I can't wait either.**

**DAISY:**** Great I'll see you both next week then! (Grabs Luigi by the hand & walks off)**

**Now the last one goes to my cousin Peach.**

**LUIGI:**** Mario is probably already over there with Peach. (Following behind Daisy)**

**Luigi & Daisy were half way there. It only took them 20 minutes to get back by just using a warp pipe.**

**PEACH:**** Hey guys! (Waving to Luigi & Daisy as they entered the castle)**

**MARIO:**** Hey little bro, hi Daisy!**

**They all sat down in the kitchen at the table talking. That night was about over, Mario & Luigi was about to leave.**

**MARIO:**** See you later! (Walking out of the castle)**

**DAISY:**** (Runs after Luigi) LUIGI WAIT!!**

**LUIGI:**** (Turns around) What is it Dais?**

**DAISY:**** (Looks into Luigi's eyes) Could I PLEASE spend the night with you?**

**LUIGI:**** (Grins) Sure, I don't mind! (Grabs a hold of Daisy's hand & pulls her along)**

**DAISY:**** SEE YOU LATER PEACH!! (Shout as she walks off holding Luigi's hand)**

**(ONE WEEK LATER)**


	2. Chapter 2: SLUMBER PARTY

CHAPTER 2: SLUMBER PARTY

**Daisy waited at the front door for her friends to arive. **

**(10 MINUTES LATER)**

**AZALEA:**** Hi Daisy! (Screamed with excitement)**

**DAISY:**** Hey!**

**GRACE:**** (Soft voice) Hey Dais.**

**ELLA:**** THIS WILL BE FUN!!!**

**ECLAIR:**** Hi Daisy.**

**PEACH:**** (Sounding giddy) Hi Daisy, I've been waiting along time for this.**

**PLUM:**** Hi. (Thought) Its been a week.**

**ROSALINA:**** Hi**

**So all of the girls enter Daisy's bedroom on the second floor, third hall, third door on the right.**

**DAISY:**** I'm gonna let Peach decide what to do first.**

**PEACH:**** Yay! (Holds up one finger) Let's proceed to our first activity! BRB!! (Runs out of the room) Ok I got it! The cap of destiny!**

**AZALEA:**** (Confused) T-T-The WHAT?**

**PEACH:**** The "Sleepover Cap Of Destiny" is a cap filled with small pieces of paper each with an idea for a sleepover activity written on it. We pick a piece of paper randomly, & do the activity selected, as simple as that! Azalea you can pick first.**

**AZALEA:**** (Reaches for a piece of paper) Ok, then. (Looks at the paper) So, the first activity for to night will be: (Reads paper) Put a super shroom shake in Daisy's shampoo bottle.**

**DAISY:**** Huh?**

**PEACH:**** Oops, must have taken the HE-HEH, "Prank Cap Of Destiny" by mistake, HEH... DRATS, SHOULD'VE REMEMBERED IT WASN'T THE RED CAP...**

**DAISY:**** SO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PULLED THAT PRANK ON ME!! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO SHRINK MY HAIR BACK DOWN TO IT"S NORMAL SIZE??**

**PEACH:**** I'm gonna get the good cap... I won't be too long! (Starts walking out of the room)**

**Everybody sat there watching Peach & Daisy arguing.**

**DAISY:**** (Sarcastic) HA-HAH!! YOU'RE SO DARN FUNNY!! (Angerly shouting) & WHILE WE'RE AT IT YOU MUST BE THE ONE BEHIND THE "RACCOON LEAVES IN MY UDERWEAR" CASE AS WELL!! (Following Peach) ALOT OF UNDIES GOT WASTED BECAUSE OF THE TAIL RIPPING EM APART!! OH WHAT ELSE'S IN THERE? A POINT SWAP IN MY LAUNDRY? SO THAT'S WHY ALL MY DRESSES TURNED PINK!! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE, YOU KNOW THAT? (Walking out of the room behind Peach)**

**GRACE:**** (Looks at Azalea) Well..... this is odd.... I... think...**

**AZALEA:**** (Nods her head) I bet they argue like this at every sleepover they have.**

**PLUM:**** (Smirks) I think its interesting, I find it quite funny. (Giggling)**

**ELLA:**** (Shaking her head) I wounder how long they're gonna do this arguing?**

**ECLAIR:**** I don't know...**

**ROSALINA:**** I'm afraid. (Nervous)**

**PEACH:**** (Looks at Daisy) Now that our little, uh, problem has been solved, & that I could get my hands on the proper cap. We should be able to go on with our activities... right, Daisy?**

**DAISY:**** (Crossing her arms & scowling) Don't talk to me.**

**PEACH:**** Ok Azalea, now you can take the piece of paper.**

**AZALEA:**** (Thinking) Finally. (Takes a piece of paper)**

**PEACH:**** (Glaring at Daisy) Oh come on. You're not gonna pout in front of your guests? On a sleepover??**

**DAISY:**** You played pranks on me & you hurt my feelings! Nothing is gonna make me feel any better right now, you hear me? NOTHING!**

**AZALEA:**** Makeover. (Glaring at the paper)**

**PEACH:**** Hoor...**

**DAISY:**** (Shouting) YAAAAY!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: MAKEUP & HAIRSTYLES

CHAPTER 3: MAKE-UP & HAIRSTYLES

**All the girls partner up to do each others hair.**

**Daisy & Roaslina**

**Peach & Grace**

**Azalea & Ella**

**Eclair & Plum**

**PEACH:**** I didn't know you were that much into make-up & hairstyling, Dais! (Sitting in a chair as grace does her make-up & hair)**

**DAISY:**** Well, why do you think I changed my hairstyle so many times in the past? I has the chance to learn from the best hairstylist of all Sarasaland!**

**GRACE:**** (Puts lip gloss on Peach's lips) **

**PEACH:**** & OH! THE LIP GLOSS!! IT'S STRAWBERRY FLAVORED!!**

**AZALEA:**** Hey, Ella do you like the way I did your hair?**

**ELLA:**** THATS SO PRETTY!! (Looking in a mirror)**

**DAISY:**** HEE-HEE... Now it's your turn!**

**ROSALINA:**** HMMM ok. (Looks up at Daisy)**

**ECLAIR:**** So, how do you like you're hair? (Smiling)**

**PLUM:**** (Looks in a mirror) I like what you did with my hair!**

**DAISY:**** OOOOH, Your hair is so pretty. (Playing with her very light blonde hair)**

**ROSALINA:**** Please be careful! I only visit this world once every century & I wouldn't want to do a detour just to have my hairdo fixed!**

**DAISY:**** Hey, no sweat! I'm no friendly Floyd. (Walks to the front of Rosalina) OH, I know it's the BANG in front of your right eye! Lemme just clear that out of the way & ...**

**ROSALINA:**** I-I don't think this is a good idea...**

**DAISY:**** (Lifts up the bang thats covering her right eye)(Daisy's eyes got big when she lifts up Rosalina's bang) OH MY GOD!! (Pulls back creeped out)**

**ROSALINA:**** AAAAGH!**

**DAISY:**** PEACH! DEAR! PEACH-DEAR! COME HERE! You gotta see THAT!**

**ROSALINA:**** I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL!**

**PEACH:**** (Sticking her finger in her left ear) AWW, DEAR, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL! I was just OFF-SCREEN, you know!**

**DAISY:**** Yeah yeah, just have a look at this, & see if you don't scream louder...**

**PEACH:**** Not possible.**

**Everybody kept staring in Rosalina's direction.**

**DAISY:**** In this case, have at you. (Lifts Rosalina's bang up)**

**PEACH:**** EEEEEEE!!! (Claps her hands over her mouth)**

**PLUM:**** (Laughing really hard) NOW THATS WHAT YOU CALL EMBARASSING!!!**

**ROSALINA:**** (Throws her hands in the air) Would you cease doing that? What is it that is so perturbing about my face anyway?**

**DAISY:**** Sorry if we insulted you, dear, it's just, you know... your eye. (Reaches for the hair covering Rosalina's eye)**

**ROSALINA:**** (Sits there with her arms crossed)**

**PEACH:**** OOOH!**

**DAISY:**** (Lifts up the hair covering Rosalina's eye) I've never seen one with such a dilated pupil before!**

**ECLAIR:**** (Snickering)**

**ROSALINA:**** DAAAH! (Covering her eye) Turn off the light!**

**DAISY:**** I reckon an eye of this kind must be quite sensitive, since it's left in the dark all the time...**

**PEACH:**** (Smiling) But it's probably giving her excellent night vision!**

**PLUM:**** (Rolls her eyes)**

**ECLAIR:**** (Laughing) That was so blonde hwat tou just said Peach!**

**AZALEA:**** (Looks over at Grace grinning)**

**GRACE:**** (Looks back at Azalea & bust out laughing)**

**ELLA:**** THATS TO FUNNY!!!**

**Everybody except Rosalina burst out laughing. Rosalina covers her ears to block out the noise.**

**ROSALINA:**** (Covering her ears) GIRLS, PLEEEASE! You're hurting my ears now!**

**DAISY:**** (Covers her mouth) OOOH, all our apologies, Rosie! We are so rude! We didn't know you had oversensitve hearing too!**

**PEACH:**** MAYBE SHE'S GOT ABNORMALLY DILATED PUPILS IN HER EARS AS WELL! (Bending over to look inside Rosies ears)**

**AZALEA:**** (Wisphers to Grace) Now that was just plain blonde. (Giggling)**

**GRACE:**** (Starts giggling) That sure was another major blonde moment.**


	4. Chapter 4: OOPS

CHAPTER 4: OOPS

**PEACH:**** (Excited) NEXT ACTIVITY!! It's Grace's turn to pick!**

**GRACE:**** Yay! (Pulls a piece of paper out of the hat)**

**PEACH & DAISY:**** (Shouts) BAKE A CAKE!!!**

**PEACH:**** Yeah! We'll do a cake!**

**DAISY:**** A SLEEP OVER CAKE!! (Runs off to the kitchen following Peach)**

**ROSALINA:**** (Groans) I don't have a good feeling about this... (Follows behind Daisy)**

**GRACE:**** I love to bake cakes! (Runs off to the kitchen to)**

**AZALEA:**** (Follows Grace)**

**ELLA:**** WAIT UP!! (Runs after the rest of them)**

**Of course Plum & Eclair Follow them to the kitchen.**

**GRACE:**** What is that? (Pointing at the bag)**

**PEACH:**** Thisis something I've picked up back when I was in Rogueport. A little while ago... it's an authenic, original cake mix!**

**GRACE:**** Oh, thats an... unuasually large package you've picked up...**

**PEACH:**** I know thats why I keep it only for special occasions! (Looking through the cabnits)**

**GRACE:**** Uh... w-what? Y-your explanation doesn't make any sense...**

**PEACH:**** (Sets the bowl on the counter) All we need now is to get the other ingredients & we're ready to start!**

**AZALEA:**** (Bends over to find something for the cake) OH MY GOSH!!!**

**PLUM:**** (Looks over at Azalea) What's the matter!**

**Then all of a sudden Azalea ripped a big one.**

**DAISY:**** (Laughing uncontrollaby)**

**PEACH:**** (Shouts) EWWWWW!**

**AZALEA:**** SORRY!!! (Sits down & begins to cry)**

**PLUM:**** (Pats Azalea on the back) It's ok Azalea, EVERYONE farts. (Begins to laugh)**

**ELLA:**** DANG!!! THAT WAS SO MANLY!!! (Begins laughing so hard she can't breathe)**

**GRACE:**** (Trying not to laugh) Peach you know it was funny!**

**PEACH:**** FINE it was funny! (Starts laughing)**

**ROSALINA:**** ((Laughing) Well at least it didn't smell.**

**ECLAIR:**** (Laughing just as hard as Daisy)**

**AZALEA:**** (Wipes the tears away) Your right, it was funny & everybody farts. (Starts laughing)**

**DAISY:**** (Laughing but not as hard as she was a moment ago) Well at least she didn't fart & blow the stuff off the counter. (Starts laughing harder than Eclair)**

**Everybody stopped laughing at what had happened & got back to baking the cake.**

**DAISY:**** (Huffs & sighs) IS THAT STUPID CAKE DONE YET!!!**

**ECLAIR:**** (Shouts) ALMOST!!! NOW SIT DOWN & WAIT!!!**

**10 MINUTES LATER**

**DAISY:**** (Shrieks in a very rude way) YAYYYYYYYY!!!!! THE CAKE IS DONE!!!!!**

**GRACE:**** (Gets the cake out) It smells so good!**

**PLUM:**** (Standing on the end of her toes) LEMME SEE!! 12 years old & I feel short!**

**ECLAIR:**** Chill out!**

**AZALEA:**** I want some! (Screaming with joy)**

**PEACH:**** Grace can yuo like cut us a piece of cake, please.**

**Plum was pleased when she got her cake. Everybody was satisfied they got their slice of cake. They were all done eating cake & they didn't know what to do next.**


	5. TRUTH OR DARE & A UNEXPECTED VISIT

CHAPTER 5: TRUTH OR DARE & A UNEXPECTED VISIT

**PLUM:**** I HAVE AN IDEA!! (JUMPS UP & DOWN)**

**AZALEA:**** What is it?**

**PLUM:**** LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!! (Shrieks)**

**PEACH:**** Thats good enough for me!**

**ELLA:**** I WNNA PLAY!!! (Screams with excitment)**

**DOORBELL RINGS**

**DAISY:**** I'll go answer it! (Darts out of the kitchen & opens the door) Hello?**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Looks up) Wow! you are tall!**

**DAISY:**** (Looking down) Who are you?**

**SAPHIRE:**** Saphire.**

**DAISY:**** How old are you & where is your parents? (Hands on her hips)**

**SAPHIRE:**** I'm 5 & I ran away to find you.**

**DAISY:**** 5 & you ran away to find me?**

**SAPHIRE:**** Yeah.....**

**DAISY:**** For what?**

**SAPHIRE:**** My mommy told me that I have a cousin Daisy & that she's the Princess of Sarasaland.**

**DAISY:**** I-I-I'm y-y-your cousin! (Bends down to the little girl eye level) I Didn't know I have cousin.... well besides Peach!**

**SAPHIRE:**** I'm a Princess too!**

**PEACH:**** (Walks over to Daisy) Daisy who is it....**

**DAISY:**** My cousin.**

**PEACH:**** Whoa! Well ok then I'm going back to the kitchen.**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Pulls a stuffed animal rabbit closer to her chest) Can i come in?**

**DAISY:**** (Wraps her arms around Saphire & picks her up) Sure. (Walks into the kitchen) Girls meet my other cousin Princess Saphire.**

**AZALEA:**** Hi I'm Azalea!**

**PEACH:**** Peach, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.**

**ECLAIR:**** Hi I'm Princess Eclair!**

**PLUM:**** Hi I'm Plum & I'm not a Princess!**

**ELLA:**** Hi ya I'm Ella.**

**ROSALINA:**** I'm Rosalina & I'm a Princess to.**

**GRACE:**** Hi I'm Grace.**

**DAISY:**** Saphire, do you wanna play truth or dare with us?**

**SAPHIRE:**** YEAH! (Shouts with excitement)**

**So everybody runs up the stairs to Daisy's bed room.**

**SAPHIRE:**** Daisy... don't let my mommy & daddy or your daddy know I'm here, Cause I don't wanna go home right now.**

**DAISY:**** Why? (Stares at Saphire)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Stares up at Daisy) I don't know?**

**AZALEA:**** (Walks over to Saphire & kneels down) Don't worry Saphire, we'll make sure no one takes you home or knows you're here. (Smiles)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Smiles back at Azalea) Thank you!**

**ELLA:**** (Hands on her hips) Are we gonna play truth of dare or not?**

**DAISY:**** Yeah!**

**ELLA:**** Whose gonna go first? (Sits down on the flower rug)**

**GRACE:**** (Sits beside of Peach) I think Saphire should go first!**

**AZALEA:**** Me too! (Looks at Daisy)**

**DAISY:**** OK Saphire, TRUTH OR DARE?**

**SAPHIRE:**** TRUTH?**

**AZALEA:**** Ok then. Is it true you're a Princess?**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Gets up & walks over to Daisy) Yeah. (Sits down on Daisy's lap holding her stuffed animal rabbit)**

**DAISY:**** Rosalina, TRUTH OR DARE?**

**ROSALINA:**** DARE!!**

**DAISY:**** I dare you to ACT LIKE A MONKEY!**

**ROSALINA:**** (Acts like a monkey)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Giggling) You're funny!**

**Everybody laughs at Rosalina's sillyness.**

**ELLA:**** My turn. Azalea, TRUTH OR DARE?**

**AZALEA:**** TRUTH! (Shouting with excitement)**

**ELLA:**** Ok, is it true that you farted in the kitchen?**

**AZALEA:**** (Sighs) Yes.**

**GRACE:**** May I do this one?**

**ELLA:**** Yeah.**

**GRACE:**** Ok Eclair, TRUTH OR DARE?**

**ECLAIR:**** Truth.**

**GRACE:**** Is it true you like Luigi?**

**ECLAIR:**** (Eyes get big)**

**DAISY:**** (Glares at Eclair hateful)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Looks up at Daisy) Whose Luigi?**

**DAISY:**** (Looks down at Saphire) My boyfriend. (Looks back at Eclair)**

**PEACH:**** Well do you?**

**ROSALINA:**** (Stares at Eclair)**

**PLUM:**** (Looks at Daisy)**

**ECLAIR:**** No...**

**DAISY:**** (Thought) She better not... (Lets up on her hateful look)**

**SAPHIRE:**** Daisy, can I ask?**

**DAISY:**** Go ahead. (Smiles)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Looks up at Daisy) Daisy, TRUTH OR DARE?**

**DAISY:**** Truth.**

**SAPHIRE:**** Um..... Is... it.. true.. you like Luigi?**

**DAISY:**** Yes, I like Luigi. It's not cause he's saved me..... (Sighs)**

**PLUM:**** Ok. (Rolls her eyes)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Yawns) Daisy, I'm bored.**

**ROSALINA:**** Yeah, me too.**

**DAISY:**** (Puts Saphire on Azalea's lap & gets up)**

**Everybody looks at Daisy.**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Gets up off Azalea's lap) Daisy, Can you take me to potty?**

**DAISY:**** Yeah... sure. (Takes Saphire by the hand) I'll be back in a few minutes.**


	6. Chapter 6: THE LIGHTS COME BACK ON

CHAPTER 6: THE LIGHTS COME BACK ON

**Daisy takes Saphire to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Outside it's thundering & lightning.**

**PEACH:**** (Scoots closer to Grace) I hate lightning!**

**ECLAIR:**** You ain't the only one! **

**ROSALINA:**** I'm going to the kitchen. (Gets up & walks out off the room)**

**PLUM:**** Wait for me! (Gets up & runs out of the room)**

**ELLA:**** I'm going to go take a shower up stairs. (Walks out of the room)**

**ECLAIR:**** Well, I'm gonna go walk around. (Leaves the room)**

**GRACE:**** Well..... I guess it's just you , me& Azalea.**

**PEACH:**** Yep...**

**AZALEA:**** (Sighs)**

**The thunder jars the whole castle. Then a crack of lightning was heard.**

**SAPHIRE:**** Daisy!**

**DAISY:**** What's the matter? (Turns away from the mirror)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Pulls up her pants) The lightning scares me! (Washing her hands)**

**DAISY:**** It's ok, I'm right here.**

**ELLA:**** (In the shower singing) LA LA LA LAAAAA!!! (Turns off the water) I'm finially done. (Sighs) (Gets out of the shower & wraps a towl around her) Now I smell like grapes. (Puts on her pj's & fixes her hair)**

**ROSALINA:**** (Sighs) **

**PLUM:**** Rosalina.**

**ROSALINA:**** What? (Gets a bag of popcorn & Puts it in the microwave)**

**PLUM:**** Can I have some of that popcorn when it's done?**

**ROSALINA:**** Yeah. I got hungry again, so I came down here to eat again. (Gets the popcorn out) Here, take some if you're gonna.**

**PLUM:**** (Reaches for some)**

**PEACH:**** (Sitting on the floor hugging a pillow) I'm getting scared, but not scared enough to cry.**

**GRACE:**** (Sits there) Yeah, I know what you mean.**

**AZALEA:**** (Shaking) I hate storms! (Hugs Grace) I'm not letting go.**

**GRACE:**** Fine.**

**ECLAIR:**** (Walking & talking to herself) I can't believe Grace asked me that question during truth or dare & that look Daisy had on her face. I sorta do like Luigi, but I don't want Daisy to hate me. (Sighs & leans agianst the wall)**

**Lightning strikes & the power goes out.**

**ECLAIR:**** WHAT THE HECK!!! (Hears a noise) Hello is that you Daisy? Anybody?**

**A mysterious person grabs Eclair by the arms.**

**ECLAIR:**** (Stuggling) Hey, let go of me! STOP!! (Screams) HELLLLLLLLLLLP!!!**

**The mysterious person ties Eclair's wrists behind her back & ties a gag around her mouth.**

**ECLAIR:**** (Muffled talk) **_**Stop, you're hurting me!**_** (Falls to the floor unconsious)**

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** MWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!!! (Picks up Eclair & puts her in a closet)**

**The mysterious person walks toward the bathroom to were Ella is.**

**ELLA:**** (Huffs) Now I can't even plow dry my hair. Stupid storm! (Hears a noise) What was that?**

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** MWA HA HA HA HAAAA!!!**

**ELLA:**** WHO'S THERE? (Scared) **

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** MWA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!! Hello Ella!**

**ELLA:**** (Shaking with fear) WHO EVER YOU ARE, YOU BETTER GO AWAY!!!**

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** (Grabs Ella)**

**ELLA:**** (Screams)**

**A sound of thunder was heard & a flash of lightning was seen.**

**ROSALINA:**** (Shrieks) WHAT WAS THAT!?!**

**PLUM:**** I don't know, but it sounded like Ella.**

**ROSALINA:**** (Scared) Plum, did you just touch my arm?**

**PLUM:**** No, why?**

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** (Cackles evilly)**

**PLUM:**** (Gasp) DID YOU HEAR THAT!!!**

**ROSALINA:**** (Shaking with even more fear) Y-Y-YES!**

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** (Grabs Rosalina)**

**ROSALINA:**** (Screams) LET ME GO!!**

**PLUM:**** I ain't got you!**

**ROSALINA:**** THEN WHO DOES!! (Strugling)**

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** (Cackles evilly) COME ON PRINCESS! **

**ROSALINA:**** (Screams) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**PLUM:**** ROSALINA!!! (Scared) ROSALINA WHERE ARE YOU!?!**

**PEACH:**** (Scared) I hate the dark too!**

**GRACE:**** (Sighs) **

**AZALEA:**** This is probably one of the worst nights of my life! (Lets go of Grace's arm)**

**GRACE:**** If you're so scared of the dark go get a flash light.**

**PEACH:**** I think I know where one is, I'll be right back. (Feels her way out of the room)**

**GRACE:**** (Sneezes)**

**AZALEA:**** Bless you.**

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** (Walks in)**

**AZALEA:**** Peach did you find anything?**

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** (Walks closer towards Azalea & Grace)**

**GRACE:**** Peach we know you're there!**

**AZALEA:**** Peach! You're not funny, so stop it!**

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** (Cackles Evilly)**

**AZALEA:**** Peach?**

**GRACE:**** Azalea, Run!**

**AZALEA:**** I want to, but I can't move!**

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** (Cackles Evilly) Be good girls & stay still.**

**AZALEA:**** (Gulps loudly)**

**GRACE:**** (Gulps loudly) I'm not scared of you!**

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** (Sets Azalea & Grace back to back) Just to let you know I can see everything you do in the dark. (Ties a rope around them & gags them both) Now after that blonde haired girl. (Walks out of the room)**

**AZALEA:**** (Muffled talk) PEACH!!**

**GRACE:**** (Gasp)**

**PEACH:**** Where is that stupid flash light? (Digging through a bunch of stuff)**

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** (Walks up behind Peach) Hello Peachy! (Cackles evilly)**

**PEACH:**** (Looks up) Get away from me!**

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** (Hits Peach in the back of the head) She should be out long enough to tie her up & put her in the closet up stairs.**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Crying)**

**DAISY:**** (Picks up Saphire) SHH. Don't cry Saphire, everthing's gonna be ok, I hope. (Slides down the wall)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Calming down) D-Daisy... (Burry's her face into Daisy's chest)**

**MYSTERIOUS PERSON:**** (Walks in cackling)**

**DAISY:**** (Hugging Saphire closer to her chest) Who's there?!**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Starts crying again)**

**A few moments later the lights finially come back on.**

**DAISY:**** (Gasp) M-M-MR.L**

**MR. L:**** Does that answer your question? (Cackles evilly)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Looks up crying) Daisy, don't let him take me.**

**MR. L:**** (Walks closer)**

**DAISY:**** (Looks around & picks up a glass bottle) Don't worry Saphire, I won't let him get you if I can help it. (Throws the glass bottle & hits him)**

**MR. L:**** (Cackles evilly) Thats not gonna stop me from getting you!**

**DAISY:**** (Gets up & starts to run)**

**SAPHIRE:**** HURRY! (Wipes her snotty nose on her arm)**

**MR. L:**** Oh no you don't! (Pushes Daisy to the ground)**

**DAISY:**** (Turns around before she hits the ground) SAPHIRE, RUN!!!**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Runs)**

**MR. L:**** GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!**

**DAISY:**** (Grabs Mr. L's ankle to trip him) HA, TAKE THAT!! (Gets up & runs after Saphire)**

**SAPHIRE:**** Daisy Pick me up hurry!**

**DAISY:**** (Snatches her of the ground) We gotta get out of here! (Looks back) OH GOD!!**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Looks back) Daisy!**

**MR. L:**** (Flying) MWA HA HA HA HAAA!!! (Shoots Lightning at Daisy & Saphire)**

**DAISY:**** AHHHHHHHHHH! (Falls to the ground holding Saphire)**

**MR. L:**** (Drops down next to Daisy) Now she's out of my hair, I should get the little brat. (Picks Daisy up)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Rolls out from under Daisy) Get away from me!! (Gets up & runs)**

**MR. L:**** (Flys after Saphire) Get back here or you'll never see Daisy again!**

**SAPHIRE:**** NO! (Runs into Daisy's room) THE PHONE!! (Calls Mario & Luigi)**

**(PHONE RINGS)**

**MARIO:**** (Picks up the phone) Hello?**

**SAPHIRE:**** MARIO HELP US!! MR. L IS AFTER ME!! HE HAS DAISY TOO!!!**

**MARIO:**** Daisy's slumber party?**

**SAPHIRE:**** YEAH, HE'S AFTER ME!! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!!! (Crying)**

**MARIO:**** Don't cry.**

**SAPHIRE:**** PLEASE MARIO! HUR... (Screams)**

**MARIO:**** HELLO!!**

**MR. L:**** (Takes the phone away from Saphire) Hello Mario!**

**MARIO:**** (Mad) WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Runs over to Grace & Azalea)(Takes the gags off)**

**AZALEA:**** Saphire, are you ok?**

**GRACE:**** (Sighs)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Unties them)**

**MR. L:**** NOTHING YET!! (Cackles evilly)**

**MARIO:**** (Gritting his teeth) YOU BETTER NOT HURT THAT GIRL OR THE OTHERS!!! (Hangs up the phone) Don't worry little girl we're on our way!**

**LUIGI:**** (Runs out the door)**

**MARIO:**** (Follows behind Luigi)**


	7. THE MARIO BROS TO THE RESCUE

CHAPTER 7: THE MARIO BROS TO THE RESCUE

**MR. L:**** (Holding Daisy) Give me the little girl!**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Runs to Azalea & Grace) Don't let him take me!**

**AZALEA:**** (Picks up Saphire)**

**DAISY:**** (Groans in pain)**

**SAPHIRE:**** DAISY!!!**

**MR. L:**** (Shocks Daisy) GIVE ME THE BRAT NOW!!!**

**AZALEA:**** NO!! (Hugs Saphire tighter)**

**GRACE:**** GET AWAY FROM US!!**

**MR. L:**** (Drops Daisy on her face)**

**AZALEA:**** (Runs out of the room holding Saphire)**

**GRACE:**** DAISY!!**

**MR. L:**** GET BACK HERE!! (Flys after them)**

**Mario & Luigi run in.**

**MARIO:**** Luigi go to Daisy's bedroom.**

**LUIGI:**** (Runs up to Daisy's room)**

**AZALEA & SAPHIRE:**** (Sreams) MARIO!!!**

**MARIO:**** (Runs to help Azalea)**

**LUIGI:**** (Sees Daisy Lying on the floor) DAISY!!!**

**GRACE:**** Mr. L did this to her. (Rolling Daisy on to her back)**

**LUIGI:**** (Puts his hand on Daisy's cheek) Oh Daisy... (Kisses her on the lips)**

**MARIO:**** Whose that you got? (Running beside of Azalea)**

**AZALEA:**** Saphire, she's the one who made the call while we were tied up. (Running) PLUM! GO LOOK FOR THE MISSING GIRLS!!**

**MARIO:**** PLUM! GO LOOK FOR THE MISSING GIRLS!! **

**PLUM:**** (Nods) K. (Runs up to the third floor)**

**MR. L:**** (Flying) MWA HA HA HA HAAAA!!! (Throws lightning)**

**AZALEA:**** AHHHHHHHH!!! (Falls)**

**MARIO:**** AZALEA!!! (Picks Azalea up bridal style)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Sits on Azalea as Mario carries them) Mario, please save us!**

**MARIO:**** (Running) Don't worry I will.**

**LUIGI:**** (Pats Daisy on the cheek) Daisy... please wake up!**

**GRACE:**** Come on Daisy wake up!**

**DAISY:**** (Tears running down her face) I couldn't protect her.**

**LUIGI:**** (Pulls Daisy up to his chest) Don't worry Dais...**

**GRACE:**** Saphire is ok, Azalea has her.**

**LUIGI:**** Thats who Azalea was carrying. Mario ran after her.**

**GRACE:**** Now that I think about it. Peach, Ella, Eclair, & Rosalina are missing.**

**PLUM:**** (Hears a faint banging noise coming from the closet) What the? (Opens the door) ECLAIR? (Takes the gag off & unties her wrists)**

**ECLAIR:**** Somebody attacked me & threw me in this closet!**

**PLUM:**** (Pulling Eclair by the hand) Come on we gotta find Peach, Ella, & Rosalina!**

**MR. L:**** (Flying) GET BACK HERE & GIVE ME THAT KID!!!**

**MARIO:**** (Running up the stairs towards Daisy's room) NO!**

**MR. L:**** FINE IF YOU WON'T GIVE HER TO ME THEN I'LL JUST BBQ YOU ALL!!! MWA HA HA HA HAAAA!!! (Flys down & snatches Saphire)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Crying) MARIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**MARIO:**** LET HER GO!!!!! (Uses a fire flower & throws it at Mr. L)**

**MR. L:**** (Drops Saphire)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Falling) MARIO!!**

**MARIO:**** (Catches Saphire)**

**AZALEA:**** (Wakes up) What happened?**

**PLUM:**** Eclair do you here that faint sound of someone crying? (Walking)**

**ECLAIR:**** Yeah. (Walking)**

**PLUM:**** (Walking) I think it's coming from the bathroom.**

**ECLAIR:**** (Runs over to the bathroom closet)**

**PLUM:**** Well, what are you waiting for, open it.**

**ECLAIR:**** (Opens the door)**

**ECLAIR & PLUM:**** ELLA!!!**

**PLUM:**** (Unties her wrist & unties the gag)**

**ELLA:**** OH GOD! I'm ok, I think.**

**PLUM:**** Then come on we have to find Peach & Rosalina.**

**DAISY:**** (Gets up) I'm not gonna wait around! I have to protect my little cousin Saphire! (Runs out of the room)**

**LUIGI:**** DAISY WAIT!!**

**GRACE:**** (Runs after them)**


	8. Chapter 8: MR L HURTS SAPHIRE

CHAPTER 8: MR. L HURTS SAPHIRE

**Daisy run into Mario, Azalea, & Saphire.**

**SAPHIRE:**** DAISY!!**

**DAISY:**** SAPHIRE!!! (Hugs Saphire)**

**AZALEA:**** DAIS, YOU OK!!**

**DAISY:**** YEAH!**

**LUIGI:**** Daisy, are you ok? (Bends down next to Saphire & Daisy)**

**GRACE:**** Azalea! (Hugging)**

**MARIO:**** (Gets up) Everyone ok?**

**MR. L:**** (Hovering in front of Daisy) Well, well, well look at what we have here. (Cackles evilly)**

**MARIO & LUIGI:**** (Getting ready to fight)**

**MR. L:**** (Picks Daisy up in a head lock) YOU WANT HER?**

**DAISY:**** (Pulls on Mr. L's arm) LET ME GO!!**

**MR. L:**** LUIGI GIVE ME THE KID!!**

**PLUM:**** I'll go look for Rosalina & you two go look for Peach.**

**ECLAIR & ELLA:**** OK! (Runs off)**

**MARIO:**** (Throws a fire flower to Luigi) POWER UP LITTLE BIG BRO!! (SMILING)**

**LUIGI:**** (SMILES BACK) YOU GOT IT!!**

**AZALEA:**** Come here Saphire.**

**GRACE:**** (Watching)**

**SAPHIRE:**** YOU BETTER PUT MY COUSIN DOWN YOU BIG MEANIE!!**

**MR. L:**** OR WHAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!! (Holding Daisy in a head lock)**

**SAPHIRE:**** ............................... (Glares at Mr. L)**

**MR. L:**** Say night night BRAT! (Throws lightning & hits Saphire)**

**DAISY:**** SAPHIRE!!! (Burst out in tears)**

**LUIGI:**** (Throws a fire ball)**

**MR. L:**** OWWWWW!!! (Drops Daisy)**

**PLUM:**** (Opens the closet in the hall) Rosalina?**

**ROSALINA:**** (Mad)**

**PLUM:**** (Unties her wrists & unties the gag) Come on lets go fing the others!**

**Eclair & Ella find Peach tied up & gagged in a closet on the third floor.**

**LUIGI:**** THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING MY GIRLFRIEND'S COUSIN!!!**

**MARIO:**** (Throws fire balls at Mr. L)**

**DAISY:**** (Scoops Saphire up in her arms crying) Saphire, I'm so sorry...**

**AZALEA:**** (Puts arms around Daisy) Daisy, I'm sorry too. Poor Saphire... (Crying)**

**GRACE:**** Saphire... (Crying)**

**Mario & Luigi continue throwing fire balls. 10 minutes later.**

**MR. L:**** You haven't seen the last of me! (Flys away) DUMB PLUMBERS!!**

**LUIGI:**** (Puts his arm around Daisy to comfort her)**

**PEACH:**** (Runs over to Daisy) WHAT HAPPENED!!!**

**PLUM:**** (Shocked)**

**ELLA:**** (Gasp)**

**ROSALINA:**** (Puts hands over her mouth) **

**ECLAIR:**** (Gasp)**

**DAISY:**** (Crying) This is all my fault.**

**LUIGI:**** (Embraces Daisy in a hug) It's not your fault, Daisy.**

**AZALEA:**** (Crying) Mr. L hurt Saphire.**

**PEACH:**** (Looks at Saphire) **

**DAISY:**** I HATE MR. L!!! (Embraces Saphire)**

**AZALEA:**** We all do.**


	9. Chapter 9: SAPHIRE'S ALIVE

CHAPTER 9: SAPHIRE'S ALIVE

**AZALEA:**** (Points at Saphire) DAISY LOOK!!**

**DAISY:**** (Gasp)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Opens up her eyes) Daisy?**

**DAISY:**** SAPHIRE!!! (Kisses her on the cheek) YOU'RE OK!!!**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Wraps her arms around Daisy's neck)**

**AZALEA:**** (Cheering) HURRAY, SAPHIRE'S OK!!!**

**LUIGI:**** (Kisses Daisy on the lips)**

**DAISY:**** (Blushes)**

**PEACH:**** (Jumping up & down clapping) YAY FOR SAPHIRE!!**

**MARIO:**** (Pats Saphire on the head) I'm glad to see you're ok!**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Giggles) Thank you Mario & Luigi!**

**ECLAIR:**** I'M SO HAPPY!! (Hugs Saphire)**

**GRACE:**** (Joyful laughter) SAPHIRE!!**

**ELLA:**** (Hugs Saphire) I'M SO HAPPY I COULD JUST CRY!!**

**PLUM:**** (Walks over to Saphire) I'm happy you're ok.**

**ROSALINA:**** (Hugs Daisy & Saphire) I'm so glad you both are ok!**

**DAISY:**** (Holding Saphire) Mario, Luigi, can you come here for a minute? (Walks into the kitchen)**

**MARIO & LUIGI:**** (Follows Daisy)**

**DAISY:**** (Hands Saphire to Luigi) Um... Can you stay here with us?**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Looks Luigi in the eyes) Please Luigi...**

**LUIGI:**** Sure we can, I don't mind. (Smiles at Daisy)**

**MARIO:**** Yeah.**

**DAISY:**** (Hugs Mario & Luigi) OH THANK YOU, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!**

**SAPHIRE:**** YEAH, YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

**DAISY:**** My dad should be back tomorrow after noon, so....**

**Everybody goes up to Daisy's room. Daisy, Luigi, & Saphire stay in the kitchen.**

**LUIGI:**** (Gives Saphire back to Daisy)**

**DAISY:**** (Stars to walk out of the room with Saphire)**

**LUIGI:**** Um, Daisy?**

**DAISY:**** (Turns around holding Saphire) What?**

**LUIGI:**** Can I carry you up to your room?**

**DAISY:**** I don't care. (Smiles)**

**LUIGI:**** (Picks Daisy up bridal style)**

**DAISY:**** (Giggles) Just don't drop me.**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Sits on Luigi's sholders) Don't fall either.**

**LUIGI:**** Don't worry I won't fall or drop you. (Smiles at Daisy)**

**Up in Daisy's room Mario is asleep with his arm around Peach. Azalea's out of it. Plum's snoring, but not loud enough to wake anybody. Grace & Ella are crashed out beside each other. Eclair's snoring too. **

**LUIGI:**** (Puts daisy & Saphire on the bed) **

**DAISY:**** (Lies down in the middle of the bed)**

**SAPHIRE:**** (Lies on the left of Daisy)**

**LUIGI:**** (Lies down next to Daisy & snuggles up to her)**

**DAISY:**** Night Luigi, night Saphire.**

**SAPHIRE:**** Night.**

**LUIGI:**** (Kisses Daisy on the cheek) Night Daisy. I love you.**

**DAISY:**** (Blushes) I love you too.**

**SAPHIRE:**** Ewwwww! (Rolls over & looks over at Daisy)**

**THE SLUMBER PARTY ENDED WELL & THE MARIO BROS LEFT BEFORE DAISY'S DAD GOT HOME.**

**THE END**


End file.
